Everything Happens to Harry
by TheBestOfBothWorlds
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursleys when everything gets to be too much. Skeeter, shopping, and time travel are just part of the story ahead. Harry gets odd powers, and discovers true friends. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have 110 pages of this story written already and it's not done yet. I love this story, and I hope everyone who reads this note gives it a chance. There is very little Harry/Draco in the 110 pages, but Harry and Draco have years of emotional baggage to work through. Also, I don't own anything you reconise, especially the characters of Harry potter, though a few other things, like Degrassi or even some of the gods and goddesses mentioned later. Also, suing me isn't worth it, so this disclaimer works for all my chapters, Okay? Oh, and Seamus was thrown in for fun! I love Seamus and Blaise, almost as much as Draco, Harry and Snape, when he's nice. Ron is a no no, as is Hermione, and I love Dumbledore bashing. I think that's everything.

Chapter one

Harry woke to a knock on the door. Tom the innkeeper opened the door after Harry gave the okay. Harry took the plate of bacon and eggs from the bald man, and also took the offered coffee cup, adding six lumps of sugar and a nice splash of cream. Tom left, and Harry ate his breakfast. He walked downstairs, intending to go straight to Diagon Alley to do a little shopping. He was stopped by Tom waving him over. There was a young man that looked to be Harry's age. Tom asked "Would you mind sharing a room with this young man? He looks to be your age, and he goes to Hogwarts. Do you know him?"

Harry laughed and said "'Course I do. This here is the same guy I've shared a dorm with for a great many years." He turned to his dormmate and pulled him up the stairs to the room they would share. "This is your bed, Seamus! My stuff is all over, just ignore it. I'm going shopping. Wanna come?

Seamus nodded and followed Harry, who had sprinted down the stairs. Seamus followed at a more dignified pace than his over rambunctious friend. Seamus found Harry waiting for him by the brick wall that is also the entrance to Diagon alley. They walked through the archway that appeared after Harry tapped a brick. Harry immediately went in and made his way to Gringotts, walking briskly.

When he found out Seamus was not directly behind him, he made his way through the crowd of early birds to the blonde boy. When he was within grabbing reach, Harry reached out a pale hand and snatched Seamus's arm in a firm grip, and started out once more to the white marble building, pulling Seamus the whole way.

Once inside, Harry told a goblin "Potter, one through sixty-eight". Seamus handed the goblin a key that had the number four hundred nine on it. After the number was an _F_. They got into a squeaky and rickety cart, and one long and sickening ride later, arrived at a long hallway that must have had thirty doors on each side. "Potter vaults one through sixty-eight." the goblin that brought them said. Harry stopped in front of a stretch of wall, and the next second, a small silver dagger was resting in his hand. He made a poked the tip of his finger with it, and a crimson budded in the cut, spilling over a mere second later.

He pressed his finger to a stone that was slightly darker than the others, and the stone wall shimmered, and then a stone door appeared. Harry pulled open the door, and pushed Seamus in. first, following as soon as there was room in the doorway. Inside the vault was a huge pile of gold, along with some gemstones and some old books and other things. Seamus went straight to the books and other stuff, while Harry filled his coin bag with a huge amount of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Seamus looked up when Harry called "Okay, Seamus, we can go now."

"Oh, can't we stay a little longer? The stuff in here is so cool!". At Seamus's pleading, Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Put the neat stuff, like weapons, potions notes, spell lists, anything that might be useful in this bag. Don't worry about breaking anything or ripping the bag or anything, all the stuff that goes in it is protested from breaking, the bag is spelled to hold whatever you need without it ripping. And everything fits. I could fit a house in it if I wanted to. Then we'll move on. Okay by you?"

Seamus nodded. And asked "We'll move on to the next vault, or get out of here? If you don't mind, I would like to look in a few more. We can go shopping later this summer. It is only the middle of June, after all, and this is almost better than shopping, but not quite."

He had been packing the books, a few weapons: a sword, 7 daggers, and another sword that had emeralds and rubies and sapphires and some yellow stone he did not recognise. It was apparently a magical sword, and he would find out what it did. They exited, Seamus carrying the bag. They went to another stretch of wall that had a darker brick in the middle, just like the last one. Harry pierced his finger again and once again pressed it to the dark brick.

The door was pushed open by the raven haired boy, and Seamus again went first. into the vault. While the first held a pile of gold, this vault had no money, but had a lot of jewelry, including a lot of rings. Harry took a few of the nice looking ones, like crest rings, seal rings, and even a few bonding rings along with promise rings and engagement rings. He took only one or two of the engagement rings, but took a few all the same. If he needed any other rings, he could always go back. As he stepped away, accidentally making it spread out a little, something caught his eye.

It was a crest ring, four colors and a crest that was slightly familiar, though he had never seen it before. It was blue, red, yellow and green, with an _R_ in the blue quarter, a _G_ in the red, a _H _in the yellow, and a _S_ in the green.

He put it in the bag, and went over to a pile of swords and jeweled ink pots, when Seamus called him over. "Umm, Harry, I think you should see this!". Harry went to stand by his side, and he held out an aged parchment envelope that had his name, his full name in calligraphy. He put it in the bag, in the front pocket. He went to look through the pile of papers in the pile in the corner.

He found a lot of old potion instructions and a few herbology guides in handwriting that reminded him of Hermione's notes. He put them in the bag, and they left for the next vault, putting all the papers, weapons, and books in the bag. The next vault held only a few trunks and gold. Harry went to a beautiful forest green trunk with silver on the corners and running along the edges. Seamus took a black trunk.

Harry found lots of daggers, and a few small items, including a pure clear rock that seemed useless, but Harry figured if it was a rock and that was it, it would not be in the vault at all, so he took it. He also found a few journals, and a few diaries, along with another invisibility cloak, but it had a different texture than his father's old cloak. As that one felt like water, the one in the vault was warm, like a mug of hot cocoa on a cold day. It was apparently a cloak for colder climates.

He put it in the bag, and finally put the whole trunk in. He let Seamus finish cleaning out the trunk he was digging in, and they went outside and took the cart back to the front counter. They left Gringotts and went to the robe shop, where they were fitted for robes. They went back to their room in the Leaky Cauldron. Then they emptied the bag, after pushing the beds against the walls.

They pulled out the trunk, and then the books, journals, papers, daggers and other weapons, and finally all the rings, forgetting the letter with his name on it. He showed Seamus the odd crest ring. Seamus was as puzzled by it as Harry was. They read all the papers, but not the books and journals. They put it all in the bag and went back into Diagon Alley. After buying all that they wanted, they decided to go to muggle London.

They went to Gringotts and Harry changed ten thousand galleons into muggle money, and at ten dollars a galleon, they had a hundred thousand pounds. They called a cab, and while waiting for it to make it to the Leaky Cauldron, they changed into muggle clothes. Seamus was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a tight tee-shirt. Harry was wearing a pair of jeans and a oversized tee shirt.

The pants were black and the shirt a blood red color. They went outside and waited for their cab. They went to a department store and picked out some muggle clothes. Harry told Seamus "I don't have any other muggle clothes, but I like them. He asked the saleswoman if she had any shirts made from silk. She said they did, and harry ordered 30 shirts in various colours.

They then went to a store called _Hot Topic_, where Harry got 10 more pairs of loose jeans. They left the store, and they went to another department store. After Seamus got more jeans, they went across the street, at Harry's insistence. "Harry, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Seamus, I do."

They went inside the tattoo parlor. A woman that was covered in tattoos told them to look around and tell her if they found something they liked. Harry looked over all the tattoos and decided there were none he liked.

They went back to the leaky cauldron and found out from the barkeeper that there was a wizard's tattoo parlor right between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. They left for it. They went inside and a shady looking wizard told them to look around, while he would be in the back room. Harry looked at every single tattoo on 3 of the walls when he saw it.

It was a large tattoo of a fire-breathing dragon. It was a dark blue dragon, with silver eyes. "That's the one I'm getting." Harry said to Seamus and he went to the bell you push for service. Harry pointed out the dragon, and the man said "Hmm, I don't do that tattoo. I need to get Arra. Wait here."

He disappeared into the back room again, and a woman about thirty years old came out. She had a few tattoos on her arms, one on her wrist, and one on her lower back. She smiled and asked "Dragon? What color and where do you want it?

"On my lower back, please. And I would like it silver with blue eyes."

"Follow me please, to the back room. You need to remove your shirt and slide your pants down a little. It should only take a few minutes."

Harry pulled off his shirt right there in the main room, and handed it to Seamus. He then followed the woman through the door to the back.

He laid on the table and slid his pants down so they hung dangerously low on his hips and waited for Arra to start applying the tattoo. Arra placed the outline and muttered a spell to transfer it to his skin, another to color it like Harry had dictated, and a final spell to make it permanent. Harry was showed what it looked like by standing with his back to a mirror and looking into another one.

It was perfect. He went back out to where Seamus was waiting for him. He put his shirt back on, paid for his new tattoo, and they left. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, then decided to read the stuff in the bag. They brought all the stuff out of the bag, and Seamus said "Harry, when are you going to read that letter addressed to you?"

"Oh. I forgot about that.". He pulled it out and broke the seal. He slid the thick letter out and began to read. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, we did not live to see you grow up. There are some things I wish to tell you. First of all, this is your mother, Lily Evans Potter. I want you to know that I love you and never wanted to leave you._

_The things in this vault are yours. These are the Potter vaults, but you also can get into the Evans vault, as I am and was an Evans. Another thing you must know is that you are related to five of the most powerful people in the world. _

_But before I tell you who those people are, you should know that I was born to a line of squibs. I am a pureblood witch, and you are a pureblood wizard._

_On my side of the family, you are a direct descendant of Salazar Slythrin, Godric Griffindor, and Merlin himself. That means that you can get into those vaults as well. Now, your father is a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. You are the last of the lines and heir to all them, as well as the Potter and Evans lines, because Mother and Father wanted it that way. You can open every one of those vaults, and you can take whatever you wish, as the people I have mentioned have no other living relatives._

_Your father wishes to tell you that he loves you and hopes that life is well for you. Remember that we always love you._

_Love Always, _

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. This is James, or your dad. Lily wanted you to find this out on your own but I think you should know that Sirius Black is your godfather, and he wants me to tell you, in case he dies as well, that you were an adorable baby and that every girl in a 20 mile radius is gonna be falling down at your feet. Love From Padfoot, your loving godfather (he told me to say that)._

Harry reread it and passed it to Seamus, as if looking proof that it was real. As Seamus read the letter, his eyes widened in shock "Harry, do you know what will happen when you turn seventeen?"

"No...What will happen? Is it bad?

"No," Seamus said. "you will just be the most powerful wizard of all time, surpassing Merlin by far. You will be invincible. Not even Voldemort or Dumbledore will be able to match your power. If you turned dark, no one would be able to stop you. Dumbledore must not know. Or if he does, he must be planning to do something to you so you can't turn dark. I hate that meddling old codger. That damned twinkle in his eye is not reassuring. When will you turn 17?"

"I turn seventeen on the last day of July." Harry looked over to Seamus. He was amazed at what the boy had told him. More powerful than Dumbledore? How could that be?

The boys were silent for a while. Then they went to read journals written by Helga, Rowena, Salazarr, and Godric. The ones that were written by the founder Slythrin were potions manuals, the ones by Helga were Herbology and medical magic, Rowena wrote ones for charms and transfiguration and divination and arithmancy, and Godric wrote defense against the dark arts.

Soon, it was time for dinner and they decided to stop working for the night. They went downstairs and had dinner, pea soup. Seamus went up the stairs, Harry following closely. They went to bed soon after, Harry rereading the letter over and over again. The next morning, Harry and Seamus went shopping in Diagon Alley...again. As they made their way back to the pub, Harry saw someone he knew well.

A/N: You all know who it is, right? Anyway, Drop a review...they are so awesome, and I need to know what you think!


	2. Meeting Friends and Living Arrangements

A/N: Another chapter. Does anyone like it? I haven't gotten any reviews. do you people absolutely hate it? even if it is a flame, tell me what Idid wrong so it can be fixed!Tell me what you think in a review!

Chapter Two

"Draco, over here!" he called. Draco and the man he was with turned around.

"Harry! What are you doing here? We're getting lunch, do you want to join us?" Draco asked. "To tell you the truth, we were going to lunch too. Oh, Severus, Draco, I have something to show you. It's a letter from my mum, dad and Sirius". Harry ran upstairs and got the letter. He handed it to Draco, whose mouth fell open in shock as he read. He passed it wordlessly to the potions master. Severus read it, and his eyes widened, though he did not display open shock like Draco did.

"Well, Harry, you are coming into your magical inheritance when you turn seventeen the last day of July, right?" Severus asked. Harry nodded. "Then we will just keep you at Hogwarts in my quarters.. Mr. Finnegan can join you too. Its not like having two more teenagers in my quarters will kill me. Draco, you will share a room with Mr. Zabini, and Finnigan and Harry will share. All right with you? Dumbledore is spending the summer with his brother, so you do not have to worry about him."

Harry and Seamus looked at each other. They seemed to converse, though no words passed between them. Suddenly, they both nodded. "We'll pack and meet you here in ten minutes."

The boys (Harry, Draco, and Seamus) went up the stairs and Harry put all the stuff around the room into his trunk and bag. They were finished in a little more than five minutes. They went back down and flooed to the dungeons in Hogwarts. Severus said the password, barmy old codger, and everyone filed in.

"Draco, Severus, home so soon?" asked Blaise Zabini. "What're they doing here?"

"They're staying here the rest of the summer, like you and Draco. I believe you can act like adults. I will be in my lab." Severus said as he swept from the room.

"Ummm...what did you guys do so far this summer?" Draco asked the Griffindor boys.

"I got this." Harry said, turning his back to them and pulling up his shirt and pushing his pants down enough that they could see the whole tattoo.

"Wow. That's an awesome tattoo!" cried Blaise. "Where did you get it done?"

"New place in Diagon Alley."

"Look at mine." Said Draco showing his arm that had a phoenix on it. It was black and red and had acid green eyes.

Neither Blaise nor Seamus had any tattoos, though Blaise wished he did.

They talked about random things until Draco told Harry to show Blaise the letter from his mum, dad, and godfather.

His expression was one of thoughtfulness as he finished reading. He handed it back to Harry and wondered aloud how much stuff Harry must have. They went into the lab and Harry showed Severus the journals from Slythrin.

"Oh, these will help me immensely. I need to find some rather rare ingredients for some of them. Where did you find these?"

"In one of the vaults. Do you guys want to go to Gringotts and help me look through the stuff in them, in case there's more interesting stuff?"

Everyone in the room started talking at once. There were plenty of agreements, and soon they decided that everyone could help search. They made plans to go to Gringotts early the next morning and Harry and Seamus went to unpack.

" You are friends with them? When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago actually. The same time as I figured out that there were Potter vaults. They aren't so bad, ya know."

"Oh. Ok. Whatever, if you think so, I will not contradict you."

They finished unpacking, and Draco walked in and sat on Harry's bed. "Snape sent me in here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"What are you doing living with Severus?"

"My dad wanted me to take the mark. When I refused, he kicked me out."

"Ooh, tough break. My mum kicked me out too." Seamus said sadly.

"How many vaults did you go through so far?" Draco asked.

"Only three. Potter vaults. No others yet. I am hoping to get to a few other vaults, like the founders and Merlin."

Soon it was dinner time. They ate in the kitchen. The potions master had called a house elf for a dinner for five, and the table was groaning under the weight of the ham, turkey, beef, veggies, and mashed potatoes. There was another table that had all kinds of dessert on it.

A long while later, everyone was full and happy, and they were making guesses on how many vaults that Harry could get into. Draco guessed well over 300. Snape guessed more like 600, and Blaise Guessed at least a thousand.

"Well, Harry, how many properties do you own?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how many are written on your parents' wills?"

"I didn't see any wills!"

"Oh Dear Merlin! You haven't seen their wills?

"If I had, I would know!"

"Dumbledore was supposed to tell you when you turned fifteen!"

"Well he didn't!"

The conversation was over between Severus and Harry. They went to their rooms with plans to visit Gringotts first thing tomorrow morning.

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen by six. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and opened the archway to Diagon Alley.

They opened the heavy door to Gringotts and asked to see the head goblin. The goblin led them through a heavy oak door and the head goblin asked what he could go for them.

"May I see the wills of Sirius Black, Lily Evans or Potter, and James Potter?"

"What is your relation to these people?"

"Mr. Black was my godfather, Lily Evans-Potter was my mother, and James Potter was my father."

"Very well, here they are. You also have the wills of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazarr Slythrin and Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Thank you very much."

The group went into a room that had a table and Harry spread out the wills. He pulled out seven long pieces of parchment. He took his godfather's will and read who gets what. Harry got everything but a million galleons, which went to Remus Lupin.

There were 9 properties on the will. Harry passed around the parchment, having people copy the properties on one, money on another, shares on one, and other stuff on one. They also had a list of who else needed copies of the will. Soon, all the stuff was marked on the parchment, and Harry looked at the finished list. The list of properties Harry owned was as follows:

Name of property and family that owned it, and estimated value in galleons.

Potter Manor (Potter family): 450,000,000

Potter Castle (Potter family): 14,000,000,000

Cottage (Potter family): 450,000

Potter Estate in London (Potter family): 500,000,000

Potter Estate in United States of America (Potter family): 305,000,000

Potter Estate in Paris (Potter family): 421,000,000

Potter Escape in Mexico (Potter family): 48,000

Potter Escape in Canada (Potter family): 48,900

Potter Mansion (Potter family): 895,400,000

Black Mansion (Black family): 498,200,000

Black Castle (Black family): 900,000,000

Ravenclaw Castle (Rowena Ravenclaw): 200,000,000,000

Slythrin Castle (Slythrin Family): 400,000,000

House of Hufflepuff (Helga Hufflepuff):600,000,000

Godric's Getaway (Godric Griffindor): 820,000,000

Shares, family name and estimated value (galleons)

Muggle shares:

Grunnings, 100 (Potter family):48,000

Ford Corp. 50 (Potter family):340,000,000

Chrysler Corp.75 (Potter family): 692,000,000,000

Wizardry shares:

Firebolt Broom Corp. 30 (Potter family): 450,000,000

Gladrags wizard wear 40 (Ravenclaw family,25, Potter Family,15)

Money (Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts) in vaults in Gringotts.

567,294,839,923,993,420 galleons, 456,728,912,345,837,821,345 sickles, and 452,457,982,345 knuts total in Potter vaults

983,346,864,237,860,934,836 galleons, 348,946,835,846,642,107,947,084 sickles, and 563,749,603,723,627,48,4,735 knuts in Hufflepuff vaults

747,946,723,814,047,938,846 galleons, 843,924,857,240,913,842,468,562 sickles, and 495,025,823,568,128,089,702 knuts in Ravenclaw vaults

840,289,745,035,928,068, galleons, 458,492,858,104,769,023,894 sickles, and 873,294,745,650,178,405,678,278,492,749 knuts in Gryffindor vaults

2,938,630,946 galleons, 4,958,361 sickles, and 8,356,491,749,163 knuts in Sirius Black's vault

837,612,917,478,239,045,757,659,716,411,741 galleons, 186,421,026,415,411,655,451,054 sickles and 124,795,378,397 knuts in Slythrin vaults

Remus Lupin got a million galleons from Sirius Black's vault.

All the things in the vaults of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Griffindor, and Salazarr Slythrin go to current Heir, the heir to the Potter, Gaunt, Murciber, or Evans line. Also has personality restrictions on vaults of Ravenclaw, Griffindor, Slythrin, and Hufflepuff vaults. No heir to date has made it into any of their vaults.

Harry looked at the parchment in font of him. He was staring at all the numbers on it. Seamus looked over his shoulder. "Bloody hell! Look at those figures! You must be the richest person in the world, Harry!"

The others crowded around, staring stunned at the long parchment. Their eyes went big. "Harry, all this will be yours when you have your birthday. You will never want anything again!" Draco said. Then he added "Not even the Malfoy's have that much money or property."

Harry took the parchment and they left the room. Not a single one of the men noticed a ladybug sitting on the windowsill.

Moments later, Rita Skeeter stepped out into the main part of the wizarding bank.


	3. Vaults and Jornals

A/N: another chapter, quite a bit longer than the last. Also, since I haven't gotten a review, I must think that people do not like this fic and I will be taking it down on Sunday, because then I will replace this story with one that is hopefully better and people will like more.

Chapter 3

After a long day, Harry went to his room intending to sleep when Seamus came into the room, singing some obscure country song. Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning, while they were eating breakfast, Draco got a copy of the Daily Prophet. He put a Knut in the owl's pouch and unrolled it, only to look at the headline and hand it to Severus. The potions master let out an angry growl and handed it to Blaise, who looked and threw it at Seamus, who looked and handed it to Harry. He read the headline and then the article on the front page.

**_Boy-who-lived strikes rich_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday while walking through Gringotts at 9:00 am yesterday morning, I overheard a conversation concerning our resident hero. Apparently, he inherited a lot of money, property and other valuable items. Now our hero is famous and rich! For the full story, turn to pages 2, 6, and 12._

Harry gave the offending newspaper to Draco and continued eating his cereal. No more than five minutes later, he went to his room.

Harry refused to come out all day. The next morning, however, he came out for breakfast. As he started eating porridge, two owls swooped in through the open window. As he pulled off the letters, four more swooped down. As he started to pull those off, even more came in. soon, you could not see the table, and everyone at the table was delettering (Is that a word?) owls.

After every owl was shooed out, Harry looked at the mail in heaps on the floor. He sighed and handed all the people in the room a large stack of letters. Then he decided that Severus would search for love spells or potions on them and pass them out to people to open. The ones that had potions or spells on them went straight into the fire. Oddly enough, there were only seven or eight that had something magical on them. The rest were handed off to the teenagers, who opened them and read what they said out loud.

"This one is from someone named Helen Peters. She wants to marry you."

"Paris Hilton? (A/N: I have nothing against her, it was my sister's idea) Who's she?"

"This one has a box of chocolates in it." Draco said as he put the chocolates on the table.

"This one has a picture in it."

Half an hour and a ton of letters later, they sat at the table eating the chocolates that had no love potion in them. Severus had some antidote for love potions but would rather they did not need it. They had a lot of fun, and Harry, Seamus, and Draco persuaded Severus and Blaise to come shopping with them.

Less than two hours later, and less than 4 stores later, Severus and Blaise were carrying all the bags and were apparently 'bored out of their minds' as Blaise so eloquently put it. Yet the other three ignored their protests, and kept shopping.

Soon, they stopped in front of the tattoo parlor where Harry got his first tattoo. Before they entered, Harry told them that they could all get a tattoo, or in Draco's case, another one.

They all went inside and picked out a tattoo. Blaise picked a small snake, and Seamus picked a tiger. They went in and got their tattoos while Draco and Harry were still choosing. Severus was looking at some on the far wall, and Draco and Harry were looking at some magical creatures.

Severus picked and Harry and Draco were left alone in the main room. Harry picked a jade eyed grim, and Draco picked, oddly enough, a hippogriff. Harry also picked a dagger that had a rune that stood for protection on it. He went in and told Arra what he wanted and where, and everyone went back to the room to show off their tattoos.

Harry had the grim tattooed on his arm, and the dagger on his shoulder blade the rune went on over his hip, where he held a dagger and one of his seventeen wands.

Draco had his put on his shoulder blade, Seamus on his lower back, and Severus had gotten a smoking cauldron on his hip, about where Harry's rune tattoo went, and Blaise had his coiled around his left upper arm. Harry paid for all six tattoos, and they left and went back to Hogwarts.

Harry, Draco, and Seamus were sitting in the sitting room, sorting out their purchases. They had all their school stuff, plus some, all their robes, and harry got some dragon hide pants in all colors but red. He also got some battle robes, and none of the other shoppers in the store could take their eyes off him when he modeled to his shopping companions.

They had also went to an apothecary so Severus and Draco and Harry could get stuff for the potions class for their last year. Besides, it kept Severus from insisting that they go back home for a while.

Harry wore his battle robes whenever they went out. Not only did it keep the Death Eaters from stunning him, it kept the girls and boys that wanted no more than to stun him, and proceed to shag him, from doing just that.

He was constantly photographed and even the muggles fawned over him, because he was kind and sweet and polite.

He wasn't safe from 'adoring' fans anywhere. It did not help that he wasn't the ugliest hero ever either.

Today they were going to look in vaults in Gringotts. They were going to many days ago, but had too much stuff to deal with already. But today, they would visit some of the vaults.

They made their way to the head Goblin's office. When they got there, Harry asked if they could go to the Potter vaults, and how many vaults there were for the Potter family.

"Griphook will take you to the vaults, and there are two hundred and thirty-six Potter vaults. Just ring this bell when you are finished in the vaults."

He handed Harry a small silver bell, that looked like one of the 'ring for service' muggle bells in department stores. Harry thanked the goblin and left. They were put into a large cart and rode down to the Potter vaults. When it finally stopped, Blaise and Draco got out of the cart, looking like they were about to lose their breakfast.

They entered the first vault again, because a pureblood wizard who might have a clue what the stuff was should look over the stuff they left, and make sure that there was nothing else of importance there. Severus put in a few jars of stuff, and they deemed it cleaned out of anything useful at the moment.

They moved on to the next vault, and found nothing else in it that they needed now. But as they made their way to the next vault, Severus and Blaise handed over long scrolls of parchment.

"Lists of things in those vaults, in case you need something from them and have no time to look." Blaise explained.

"I never even thought to do that!" exclaimed Harry. "Thank you!"

They went into the next vault, the last one that was looked through. They all took a trunk and dug through the contents. Severus was meticulously writing down all the items in his trunk, and moving on to the next one. Blaise was beside him, taking out items that Severus told him to.

Draco was doing the same thing, writing down stuff while Seamus took out whatever Draco told him to. One difference was that Draco was taking everything out and putting it on a clear space on the floor, writing down an item when he pulled it out, while Severus took out everything and put it back after writing it down.

Soon they had finished, and were moving on. Harry looked at the lists of stuff left. Draco's looked more messy, but was still readable. He quickly read it.

_**Blue Trunk with owl on lid:**_

_One black battle robe: status, taken_

_One blue battle robe: status, taken_

_One red battle robe: status, taken_

_One pair silver dragon hide pants: status, taken_

_One pair metallic blue dragon hide pants: status, taken_

_One pair blue dragon hide pants: status, taken_

_Fourteen black silk shirts w/ protection: status, taken_

_One basilisk fang dagger: status, taken_

_Trunk status: empty_

_**Black Trunk with Hogwarts Crest on lid:**_

_One crystal orb: status, left_

_One large Jar of tea leaves: status, left_

_One copy of The Inner Eye: status, left_

_Forty-seven strings of beads: status, left_

_Trunk status: full_

_**Blue Trunk with black snake on lid**_

_One black dagger: status, taken_

_One Blue owl pendant: status, taken_

_One jade snake pendant: status, taken_

_One silver rune pendant on leather cord: status, taken_

_One platinum rune pendant on leather cord: status, taken_

_Trunk status: empty_

Severus had a slightly different way of putting things, and the only trunks he found had weaponry and books in them. All of the trunks he had searched had something taken from it, and quite a few that had everything taken.

They moved on and made it to the fourth vault. They opened it to find all sorts of stuff piled on the floor. In the center of the room was a package wrapped in brown paper and tied in twine. There was an envelope tied to it and upon examination, saw his name in the familiar calligraphy of his late mother.

Severus took the package and put it in the front pocket of the enchanted bag. They quickly made an inventory of the stuff in the vault and moved on to the next one. Several vaults later, and many scrolls of parchment later, they found another vault that had a package in it for Harry.

Harry put the package in the bag with the other one, and went about taking the useful things from the vault. They found very few things they needed, and only took a few potion books when they stumbled across them. They moved on, and four vaults later, they came across a third package for Harry.

He put it with the others, and when they finished sorting through the vault, left for lunch. Severus rang the silver bell, and the goblin brought the cart down to take them back up.

After a nice lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, they went back to the wizarding bank. They went to the Vaults of Salazarr Slythrin and Harry opened the first one, but instead of only putting blood on the brick, he had to let it feel his intentions too.

Only one with pure intentions were allowed access to the vault. Harry was the only heir so far that could get in. Every other person who tried could not pull the door open. Therefore, every last knut that was in the vault when the founder had died was there.

Harry pulled the door open and gasped at the mountains of gold. In the center of the floor was a parchment envelope that had no writing on it. Even weirder, it was glowing. It had a seal that had two snakes shaped like the letter _s_ and were intwined around a pole. Harry saw another magical tote on the floor and put the letter in it. He instructed the others to put all the stuff that might be useful in the tote with the letter, so the stuff from the different sets of vaults did not get mixed up.

Draco put in a large pile of what appeared to be journals in, Seamus adding books that had names like _Potions for every occasion, Dark arts, a theory; _and_ Light or dark? Uses for every curse or hex._

Severus added every potions ingredient he could reach in the bag, and soon the vault was close to empty, save for the mountain of gold and a few odd articles that they did not need.

They moved to the next vault, and when Harry opened the heavy stone door, Severus let out a girl-like squeal and went straight to the jars and small containers full of hard to find potions ingredients.

Severus loaded all the ones he did not have into the bag, while the Slythrin boys looked over page after page of long forgotten potion instructions and ingredient lists, putting all of them into the bag.

Seamus, having no love of potions, was looking at a small pile of jewelry in the corner. Harry got busy looking at a large pile of ritual daggers, and soon enough had sorted out the doubles and put one of each dagger into the bag. It already had a large quantity of potion ingredients and papers and books in it. They finished up and left for the next one.

As the door fell open on the third vault, Severus nearly had a heart attack. The room was literally one big pile of vials of clearly marked potions vials. As Severus looked over the labels, He started hyperventilating.

After breathing deeply into a paper bag that Draco just happened to have in his pocket, Severus started loading every potion he deemed worthy into the bag. As he did, he started giggling madly.

The four teenage boys just looked with amusement at the overexcited potions master as he loaded seemingly every potion within grabbing distance to the bag. Soon, almost every potion was in the tote, and they left the vault.

The next vault proved to be much like the one before it. Severus skipped into the vault and started to load all the potions inside it. After Severus added the last potion to the tote, Harry decided that they had looked in enough vaults for the day, partly because he thought if Severus got more exited than he already was, he would wet himself. And so they would start on the fifth in the morning.

After going back to Hogwarts, Severus took the tote back to the lab and pulled out what looked to be hundreds of little clear plates and rolls of parchment attached to them.

Humming softly, he set up the small plates on the long counters on the walls. After that, he pulled out the potions, setting them gently on the floor. After making sure they all were out, he took one off the top of the pile and, uncorking it, let a drop fall onto the plate.

He resealed it and put it in a large cabinet above the counter. Grabbing another, he repeated the process. After a few moments, he came back to where the teens were standing.

"Well, lets get something to eat!" With that, he led them into the sitting area. He called a house elf and got some food. Soon they were chatting quietly about what they had found.

After eating, Severus went back to the lab and looked at the first plate. He detached the parchment, which Harry noticed had some writing on it. Severus put the parchments next to the potion that went on the plates.

After every parchment was put away, he shooed the others into the sitting room. Draco broke the thoughtful silence.

"Hey, Harry! Why don't you open those brown packages and that letter from Slythrin? I want to see what is in them!"

Harry relented and dug the three packages and the letter out of the bags. He pulled the paper off the smallest of the three packages and pulled off the letter. He opened the letter and read it before passing it to Seamus. Seamus read it and gave it to Blaise, who gave it to Severus who offered it to Draco after he read what it said. Draco looked at the letter in his hands. It read:

_My wonderful son:_

_I hope you like quidditch like your father, because he wanted you to have the snitch he caught at the first quidditch match he ever played. He hoped that he would get to give it to you, but I'm afraid that that was impossible. You have to understand that all we ever wanted was to see you grow up and teach you all the things that pureblood parents teach their kids. Hopefully Sirius is treating you okay. If not, just hit him on the head with a rolled up newspaper. Your father wants to write something. _

_Hey son! Its the quidditch star himself! Well, not as good as some, but decent all the less. Anyway, I have to write quick because you mother will have a cow if she reads what I tell you, as she does not want me to tell you, because she thinks you will get in trouble if you see what's on them. But anyway, there are these little things called videocassettes, and your mother and I made a lot of them. _

_You need a muggle thing called a VCR to watch them, but if you can get one, you should. Anyway, they're in the fifteenth vault in the Potter Hallway. There is also two diaries in there, that can let you talk to us in case we die. If you ever need to talk to us, just write down what you want to say and we will answer. _

_Your mother is trying to read what I wrote, so I will let you talk to her some more._

_Oh, and before I forget, Padfoot and Moony also have diaries in that vault. Mine is red, your mother has blue, Padfoot has black, and Moony has a leather one. _

_This is your mother again and I want to tell you that I will always love you, in life and death._

_Forever and Eternity, _

_Mum, Dad, Padfoot, And Moony._

Draco had tears in his eyes as he read. He handed it back to Harry, and everyone pulled on shoes without a word being spoken. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to the marble building for the second time that day.

They arrived at the vaults and Harry all but sprinted to the fifteenth dark brick. He put his cut finger on the brick and pulled the heavy door open. They spread out, all looking for the diaries. Seamus cried out "I found one!"

He held up the leather one. "Me too!" yelled Draco, holding up the blue one. They looked a little longer and soon had all four of the diaries. They left and went back to the dungeons at Hogwarts. Harry opened the blue one and wrote:

_Mum? This is Harry, Your son._

He looked at the diary, where his ink had disappeared.


	4. Moony and Talking to Someone Unexpected

A/N: I will not take down this story, someone asked me to continue, so I will. Thank you, I was actually doubting my writing skills here.

Chapter 4

Words began to form.

_Harry? Is that really you?_

_Yes mum. Its really me._

_How old are you now Harry?_

_I'm turning seventeen soon._

_Oh. My little boy is all grown up! What do you like to do?_

_I like to play quidditch. And I like to hang out with friends. _

_Oh. How's Sirius?_

_Dead. He died when I was sixteen, and he was in Azkaban until I was thirteen._

_Oh Dear Merlin! Whoever did you live with?_

_Your sister, her husband, and her son. They hated me and I was their own personal slave as soon as I could walk. It was not so bad after I got into Hogwarts though._

_She always _was_ horrible and jealous. I am so sorry. I wrote that you were never to go there in my will! Why ever did you go? And why was Sirius in Azkaban anyway?_

_He was believed to have killed you. _

_Poor dear! Why haven't I seen him around?_

_Did you look where there's a lot of girls?_

_Not really. I never knew that he died. James will be happy to hear that. Now we just have you and Mooney to wait for. Oh, there's James now. Open the red diary and write something to him!_

_Ok, mum. I will talk to you soon! And while you wait, go find Sirius!_

Harry shut the blue diary and opened the red one.

_Um, dad?_

_Harry?_

_Its me dad. Its Harry._

_How are you? How are Padfoot and Moony?_

_Well, Padfoot is dead and Moony wishes he was. He really misses you, you know. _

_Sirius died? When did that happen? If Sirius died, then who do you live with? And how old are you?_

_Yes, Sirius died, he did when I was 15, I never met him until I was thirteen, I live with a bunch of muggles, and I am turning seventeen. _

_Muggles? Seventeen? Where was Sirius when you were a kid? Do you play quidditch?_

_Yes, muggles, yes, I'm seventeen, and Sirius was in Azkaban for something he did not even do._

_Azkaban? What did they think he did?_

_They thought that he betrayed you to Voldemort. I never even got to know him. I will talk to you later, now I'm going to talk to Padfoot. _

_All right son, goodbye._

Harry shut the diary and picked up Sirius's diary.

_Sup Padfoot? Guess who? Your favorite godson!_

_Harry? My little godson? Or not so little, I guess. I thought I would have to wait until you died to talk to you. I'm so sorry I left you. I can't find James and Lilly. Do they know I died? Do they even care? How are you doing?_

_They didn't, but I told them, and they are looking for you right now. Hey, I miss you. And they do care. James misses you and Moony. Hey, I'm going to share these diaries with him so he can talk to you. He hasn't been doing too good since you died. _

_Aww, poor Moony. Yes, let him write to me, 'cuz I miss him too. And I miss you. Hopefully , I won't see you soon. I hope you can find love and have some kids. _

_Oh. About that. I don't like girls. I like boys. Or, in my case, men. Sorry if I disappointed you._

_No. it's fine. Oh, there's James and Lilly. I found them! I'll talk to you a little later. Bye Harry. _

_Bye Sirius_

He shut the diary and told Seamus and Severus that he was going to Headquarters to see Remus. He tossed a pinch of floo powder in and cried "Order of the Phoenix, Number twelve Grimmald Place.".

He stepped into the emerald flames and was spinning past gates. He stumbled out of the fireplace in the kitchen. "MOONY!" he yelled. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Harry saw Remus coming down the stairs. As Remus noticed that it was Harry in the middle of the floor, his face brightened considerably.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but is there a reason you are here?"

"Moony, I have a surprise for you! Now you can talk to my mum, dad and Padfoot too! I found some diaries in one of my parents' vaults, and here they are. Here, write in this one." He tossed the black one to Remus. "It's Sirius's Diary. Write Hey Padfoot, it's Moony, or something like that."

Remus did and almost dropped the diary when words appeared. Remus showed Harry for confirmation that it was real. It sounded exactly like something Sirius would say. It read:

_Hey Moony. Do you miss me? _

Remus took it back and wrote:

_Does a fish need water?_

_Not a fish in the amazon called the flying fish. But most others do._

_Cheeky as always, I see._

_Is that a compliment, Moony?_

_No, just a simple fact. _

_How have you been?_

_Horrible. I really miss you. It's worse then when you were in Azkaban. Least then I thought you were a traitor and hated you. _

_Have you talked to Lilly and James yet?_

_No, I've only talked to you so far. Hey, what's it like to be dead?_

_Not too bad, actually. Its nice up here. Never too hot or too cold, plenty of people to talk to. I've had a few talks with Merlin, but thankfully, there are no other Blacks here. They go to the halfway place. I did not like it there. The people that have killed innocents have to work the number of years that the person would have lived. Every other Black is still working off their debts. _

_Ooh, tough break. At least Voldemort will never make it to the afterlife. Do you know how many babies and young children he has killed? I'm glad that I have never killed anyone, innocent or not. _

_Me either. Lily and James probably went straight here, like me._

_They probably did. They were and probably still are good people. I miss them so much. I am the last marauder left. Peter died about a month ago. Hey, how much time do you have to work if you betray your friends like that rat did?_

_An eternity. They never make it to paradise, or what you call an afterlife. It is the worst crime in this place. _

_Oh, even Moldy-Shorts will make it to paradise, while Peter will forever have to work off his debt._

_Yes. I am going to let you talk to Lily and James now. Remember Moony, I am always here._

_I know. Talk to you later Siri._

Moony shut the diary and asked Harry "Which one is James's diary?"

"Red." Was the answer. Remus opened it and wrote:

_Hey James! Guess who? Moony! _

_Is it really you Moony? Are you serious?_

_Yes it's really me and no I am not Sirus, Padfoot is. _

_It's really you! How's life treating you? Who are the muggles that Harry was living with, or even still is?_

_They're Lily's sister, brother in law and nephew. They hate all things magical, which includes Lily and Harry. They made him work and lock him for weeks on end in a cupboard._

_Are you serious?_

_I thought that we established that I was not Sirius. But yes, that is all that i could get out of him, and it's all the truth. _

_When they die, they will never make it to the Beyond._

_So you call it the Beyond, Siri calls it Paradise, and Harry and I call it the afterlife. Are we talking about the same place?_

_Of course Moony!_

_Well, I'm going to say goodbye to you for now and talk to Lily for a little while._

_Ok. Talk to you later about revenge against those muggles. _

_Whatever Prongs. Bye!_

_Bye._

He grabbed the last diary from Harry and started writing on it.

_Hey Lils. It's Remus. _

_Oh Remus! Harry says that things have been rough since Sirius passed into Elsewhere._

_James calls it Beyond, Sirius calls it Paradise, and Harry calls it the afterlife. Strange. _

_Not really. For me, it is just another place to live, like a new country, which is why I call it Elsewhere. James calls it the Beyond because it is beyond the earth where we go. Sirius calls it Paradise because there are none of the sufferings here that he faced while on earth. People call it what they perceive it to be._

_Interesting. Are there any werewolves there?_

_No. there is no heath issues, no incurable diseases, no unliftible curses, and people that get tortured to insanity can have their sanity back. What would you call it?_

_I think I would call it perfection. Harry has been reading over my shoulder and wants to tell you something. Hey mum. It's Harry. I wanted to know if you have seen Cedric._

_As a matter of fact I have. He is reading this as I speak. _

_Tell him that I am sorry. _

_Cedric wants to say something to you. Hey Harry. This is Cedric. You did _not_ get me killed. You had no idea that cup was a portkey. If anything, I should thank you. at least I died at the hands of the most evil wizard in the world rather than at the hands of an Imperioed Quidditch nut. I will see you when you reach The Utopia. _

_I am so glad that you don't blame me for what happened to you. How did you meet my mum and dad anyway?_

_They heard that a seventeen year old boy had been murdered by Voldemort, and they thought it was you. They rushed to where I was standing, and I told them the story. I was their closest link to you at the time. They are so awesome, like surrogate parents here._

_It was nice to talk to you, but I need to get to bed. _

_Bye Harry. _

_This is Lily. Goodnight Harry._

_Night mum. Tell dad, Sirius and Cedric that I am leaving the diaries with Remus for the rest of the week. _

_I will. _

Harry shut the diary and handed it to Remus saying "Keep them for now, but I still want to be able to talk to them. See you later Moony."

He tossed floo powder into the flames, and went back to Hogwarts, which he was beginning to think of as home. He fell out of the fireplace in the sitting room and gasped at the sight.

A/N: What does he see? Anyway, to find out, review.


	5. Meeting the Founders and Birthday Plans

A/N: I am updating a lot, I know, but that's a good thing! anyway, onward!

Chapter 5

The others were gathered in the kitchen, drinking steadily through several a bottle of Hell's Fury, an extremely strong alcohol, one sip would leave you pleasantly buzzed. When Harry appeared in the door, four obviously wasted people fixed their eyes on him. Three of the people immediately latched themselves on the teen's body, while one started a drunken rant about how long he was gone and if he realised what time it was.

Harry patiently waited until the rant was finished before pulling the drunk men out of the kitchen and into the master bedroom, where he dumped the potions master into the bed, pulling the remaining three to the room across the hall from the room he shared with Seamus.

He carefully laid the blonde on the bed by the door, as he was the one restricting the movement of his legs. He dragged the now unconscious Blaise to the bed by the window and unceremoniously threw him onto it. _One left._ He thought as he headed to his room. Harry put Seamus on his bed and went to change before hopping into his own bed.

The next morning, Harry woke and went out to the kitchen. Severus was already sitting there, sipping a cup of coffee. "Morning Severus.' Harry said sleepily. Severus covered his ears and whispered "Not so loud. My head hurts."

Harry got and evil look on his face and skipped out of bed and into the Slytherins' bedroom. Blaise and Draco were out like lights. Harry smirked and yelled "Wake up Draco and Blaise! It's morning!".

Draco whimpered and clutched his head. Blaise moaned and ran for the bathroom.

Harry cackled and went to wake up his roomie. "Wake up Seamus!". Seamus raised his head and said sleepily, with no trace of a hangover, saying "Ok, Ok, I'm up. Happy?" Harry pouted. "No, You don't have a hangover like the other guys."

Seamus just laughed and said "Those guys can't handle a little alcohol? Man, even I can, and I am one of the most intolerable drinkers back home. Me dad can drink everyone under the table, and even me mam can drink more than me." He walked out of the room. On his way to the kitchen, he pulled Harry to a cupboard and took out three small vials of a hideous shade of violet coloured potion.

"Hangover potion." Was all he said by way of explanation. Once in the kitchen, he handed out the vials, Helping Draco down his. "Thanks Seamus." He held the vial to Blaise's lips and once more got a word of thanks. Severus, however, could drink his unaided and also thanked both boys for thinking of it.

Then he turned to Harry. "What were you doing last night? Why were you gone so long? Did something happen?" Harry sighed and answered the questions being rapidly fired at him "I was at the Order headquarters, I was gone for a while because Remus wanted to have a little chat with me. Yes,. Something happened, but nothing bad. I got to talk to Cedric. Then I come home and find you all so drunk you can't even see straight. I had to drag you all to bed, while having one of those men wrapped around my legs, and one around my waist, and one around my neck. You know, if you could remember, you would blush so hard your head would explode."

The four men looked sheepishly at him. "Well, only three were wrapped around you? who were they? Draco asked, giving all the other men a look the clearly said that it was not him hanging on Harry.

"You around my legs, Blaise around my neck, and Seamus around my waist. All of you were wasted beyond belief." "Hmph," Severus snorted. "I could control myself at least." "I don't think so. You were ranting on about how long it took me to get back, if I knew what time it was, blah, blah, blah, how much I worried you. In all truth, you were acting like a drunk father after his daughter's first date."

Severus flushed. He quickly dropped the subject. Soon, Draco asked him "What about the other two packages and that letter?" Harry started and grabbed them off the sofa in the sitting room. He returned with them clasped in his hands and set them on the table. He pulled open the package that contained the snitch and put it in his room, in his trunk. He pulled off the letter on the smaller of the two packages left. He opened the envelope and read :

_Dearest Son, _

_This is your mother again. The thing in this present should be self explanatory, I hope. It was one of the last to be found anywhere. I used it whenever there was great need of it, never before. I want you to learn how to use it, but be wary, one wrong move, and it _will_ be fatal. _

_Your loving mother, _

_Lily_

He handed it to Severus, who took one look at it and urged him to open it. Harry pulled off the twine, ripping off the paper carefully. Inside was a small egg that had an apparent stasis spell on it. Severus took the spell off and the egg started to crack. Out came a small, furry animal. Harry looked at it and wondered what it was. The thing was so cute. he decided to talk to it. "Hello there. Do you have a name?"

The furry thing looked inquiringly at Harry and then spoke. "No. My master names me normally. But you may call me Elsia." Harry jumped and looked at the other men, who were staring incredulously at Harry. " What? So Elsia can talk." "No." Said Draco. "_You_ can Beast-speak! Only one other person ever in the history of history could do that! Merlin himself. That gift is so uncommon, some people believe it to be just a myth! But here you are, doing it and not even knowing it!"

"Beast speak? What's that?" Harry was very puzzled. "Beast speak is what it is called when you can speak to every last animal, big or small, anything but snakes. You could probably speak to all the animals in a magical creature shop."

Harry looked at Draco for a moment before grabbing the last package. He pulled off the letter. It read:

_Harry,_

_This last present will help you against enemies, I hope. It is a sword called a katana. It is a Japanese sword that is very deadly when in the hands of someone who knows how to wield it. Use it well, my son. _

_Loving always, _

_Your mum_

He pulled off the paper to reveal a long, slightly curved sword in a sheath. He put the sword aside and opened the letter that they had found in the Slythrin Vault. He pulled it open to find a single sheet of parchment. He pulled it out and read it.

_Heir of them all, _

_I suppose you are wondering why this was still here. I will answer that. It is because it was charmed to only be read by the heir to Merlin, Rowena, Helga, Godric and myself. This would be you. It also is charmed so that it can only be seen by those who the heir trusts with his or her life. Now, another charm was placed on this so that only the heir that has at least one ability from each of the five previously mentioned. Now, it's of vital importance to follow instructions exactly as written in this letter. _

_Sincerely, Salazarr Slythrin_

_S. Tap the parchment once and say trasporto. Not too difficult, I hope._

He handed the letter around, and when it came back to him, he tapped it and said the incantation. The world spun and he fell to the earth in a grassy field.

There was a huge mansion in front of him. He walked towards it cautiously and knocked teneativly on the door. A woman in mossy green robes opened the door. Harry took a deep breath and stared explaining. "You see, I went into this vault and I found this letter that I tapped and said trasporto just like it told me to do and here I am." The lady nodded and turned around. She took a deep breath and shouted "Salazarr, someone got your letter!"

There was a sound like footsteps coming upstairs, and a man with long blue robes ran into view. "Really? He's here? Finally?" the woman nodded and the man she called Salazarr bellowed "Godric, Rowena. He's here! Its truly him. He got the letter!"

The sound of more footsteps came and a tall woman in dark purple robes came in from the left, while a tall man in crimson robes came in from the right and down a little.

Salazarr turned back to Harry and said: "I am Salazarr Slythrin, founder of Hogwarts. This woman," He gestured to the woman in the green robes. "is Helga Hufflepuff. The other woman is Rowena Ravenclaw, and the dorkish man over there is Godric Griffindor."

As they were introduced, they gave him a wave or nod. Rowena continued talking. "You are in a separate universe. Here, a year is a minute in your time, as long as there is a person from your universe here. When you go home, it will be the same as in your time. We hope to train you for at least five years. We will send you back until you get your inheritance, but the day after, just repeat what you did to get here. Now, good luck. And behave."

She pushed the letter into his hands and he was spinning again. He fell to the floor in the sitting room. Harry got up and went to the kitchen. He looked at the enchanted calendar, and gasped. "Tomorrow is my birthday. I get my inheritance!"

The other teenagers looked horrified that they had forgotten Harry's birthday. Severus looked miffed. They went to the living room, where Harry decided that he wanted to go to the backyard and practice with his new katana. As soon as the door closed, the others started planning a party for their friend.

Midnight was ticking closer. Harry couldn't sleep. He was reading an old journal when the pains started. They started as a slight twinge, gradually worsening as time went on. They were sharp and felt like someone was stabbing him with poisoned daggers. When a particular spike of pain was bad, he cried out. As the pains got even worse than a crucio or anything that had ever happened to him, he could not hold back a loud scream.

The others ran into the room to see their friend curled up on the floor. He screamed again, and writhed and convulsed on the floor. Seamus asked frantically what was going on, and Severus said "He is getting his inheritance. The more power gets inherited, the more it hurts. Worst of all, potions and spells have no effect on the pain. He has to deal with it. He is inheriting the power of the founders and Merlin. He is probably so used to pain he could wait until it felt like knives were being twisted in his stomach."

Harry screamed again, and Draco dropped to the floor by his twitching friend. He ran his fingers through Harry's thick black hair, all the while talking softly to him.

Half an hour later, Harry's body stopped twitching and relaxed. He leaned over and coughed. Seamus, Draco and Blaise looked in horror at their friend. On the floor by his head was a small pool of blood, and more was dripping from the corner of Harry's mouth. Severus said "Draco, get Poppy. This is really bad."

Draco ran from the room and returned a moment later with the mediwitch in the lead. The woman bent over Harry. She pulled out a shrunken basin and enlarged it. She helped Harry to sit up and had him cough into the basin. A few minutes later Poppy handed him a potion, and helped him swallow.

Poppy led the other men into the kitchen and told them "He was coughing up blood because he scratched his throat raw from screaming and also from the convulsions. Severus, you know how the people hit with the Cruciatus curse sometimes cough up blood? Well, it was like Harry had been hit with at least ten high power Crucios at one time and like they were held the entire time he was getting his inheritance."

The men gasped. That was what it felt like? Poppy gave them some potions to give Harry and left. They went back to Harry, who was sitting up on the floor. Severus gave him the potions and soon Harry was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with the others.

"It was worse than Crucio. Was that a great birthday present or what?" Harry said. He looked at his blood soaked chest with distaste. "Hey, I am gonna take a bath. I will be out soon." "Ok." Severus agreed. Harry put the letter in his pocket when he got to his room. He filled the tub with the hottest water possible and after filling it and turning off the water, tapped the letter and said trasporto. He was back at the mansion, and knocked on the door. Rowena opened it and hugged him. "He's here!" she shouted. The others made their way into the room and greeted Harry.

A/N: Harry's life is never normal. Shouldn't he be used to this sort of thing by now? Anyway, drop a review, they make me happy!


	6. learning, showing off, and more learning

Chapter 6

When everyone had said their hellos, Helga spoke. "Harry, you are here to train. I will be teaching you Herbology and medical magic, as well as meditating. Rowena will teach you charms, transfiguration, arithmancy, and ancient runes.

Godric will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Salazarr will teach you potions and Dark Arts. We will all help train you in hand to hand combat and helping you master hiding quick draw daggers. We will also teach you occulemency. We will teach you how to throw daggers and master many different kinds of sword fighting. We will teach you physical shields and magical shields.

"Each one of us has given you an ability. I believe Merlin gave you beast speak? And Salazarr gave you parseltongue. I believe Rowena gave you the gift of Metamorphagus and Godric gave you compulsion. The other founders and I will teach you how to deal with the abilities bestowed upon you. Oh, dear me, I never told you what I gave you! I gave you the ability to tell when you are being lied to. No one could lie to you. I also gave you the gift of natural healing and also gave you the ability to be a natural occulemens and legimens. No one could ever tell that you were looking through their memories. Now. I believe that we can spend a few years doing this and get you home before anyone knows you have gone."

She finished talking and led Harry up a huge marble staircase. "You will get a few, shall we say, visitors in your dreams. They will bestow gifts upon you. They are your ancestors, and a few gods and goddesses too. They will want to have us teach you how to use them, so be prepared to be worked to exhaustion. And tomorrow at eight, we have a morning run. Meet you in the hall at five till eight."

She opened the door to a blue and green room and gestured to him to enter. "This is your room while you are here. Sleep well." She left him. Harry went over to the bed, realising tat he was tired. He concentrated on breathing, and opened his eyes. He standing at the edge of a huge lake, but it wasn't really a lake. No lake is that big, he thought. A voice behind him startled him "No, it is not a lake. It is an ocean." Harry spun on his heel and came face to face with a lady in a softly flowing dress.

"I am Fleuve, the goddess of water. I am here because you need something from me to fulfill your Destiny. I am granting you a power called Inviti L'acqua, or Call Upon Water. You will be able to call water from lakes, rivers, streams, seas and oceans. You will also be able to call water from below ground. Use it wisely, and good luck." 

She disappeared, but someone else moved to him. He turned to the ocean, but it was not an ocean anymore. Instead, it was a bloodstained battlefield. He turned back to face the figure, who had reached Harry. It was a tall man with a strong build and a lot of muscles. The man opened his mouth and said, in a deep soothing voice: 

"I am Mars, God of War and Bloodshed. I am here to bestow a special power to you. it is called Cura, or Cure. You will be able to restore blood, mental health, remove memory blocks, heal amnesia, and all sorts of other 'incurable' things. You will be able to restore vampires to the world of the living. Werewolves will become human again if you decide to do so."

He stared at Harry a moment before leaving. Harry turned around and saw that the battlefield was gone. Instead, there was nothing. Just a meadow. Harry turned to see a woman in front of him.

She spoke , her voice like a soft breeze on a summer day. "I am Aria, Goddess of Wind and Air. Before you were born, a prophesy was made. It is

'The one born in the darkest hour will have the power needed to save all the realms. But he needs power from the heavenly bodies to do what one man never could. His army will be man and beast, the leader neither dark nor light, but a shade of grey. The light and dark leaders will fall to the Savior, and he will ride from the field of death through the stormy sky, uniting the living with the dead for all of eternity.'

"That is you. I am bestowing upon you the ability to call the winds to you to help should you need it. I am also giving you a telepathic link to me if you need to ask me something. Goodbye young Savior."

And then she was gone. Harry was mulling over the prophesy in his head. He was deciphering what 'uniting the living with the dead for all of eternity'. When he looked up, there was another woman standing in front of him.

" You are the one in the prophesy, the Chosen One. Though fire is not mentioned in the prophesy, I decided that I wanted to have you receive the ability to tame fire. You will also be able to touch fire without burning, and make it appear out of no where." She paused.

"Oh, I never introduced myself. I'm Fiamma, Goddess of Fire. After you unite the realms, come visit me sometimes. All the gods and Goddesses are so...formal. They don't know how to have fun! Bye!" and she was gone in a burst of flame.

After waiting a little while, with no one coming, Harry turned to look over the place where the ocean, battlefield, and meadow were. It was now a pool of water with plants around it. Vines, trees, flowers and bushes were everywhere.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Harry jumped when he heard the voice and felt the whisper of breath on his cheek. "Did I scare you?" he asked amusement evident in his voice. "Just a little" said Harry, his voice betraying that the man had spooked him rather badly.

The man came to stand in front of Harry. He looked a lot like Harry, with mussed up black hair and green eyes. But this man looked to be a little older than Harry.

"I am the God of All Life. My brother and I control the circle of life. My brother is the God of Death. He should be visiting you soon. Anyways. I am here to gift you with my knowledge of all things living, this means that you can call upon them if necessary.

If you need a buck to come impale a person on his antlers, focus on the deer and one or more will come. Them you can direct them. Oh, you can also call plants. If you need vines to wrap up some person, just focus on getting some. They will sprout up and will do whatever you direct them to do."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said " I believe that I am the last visitor you get tonight, or more accurately, this morning. See ya on the Other Side! And maybe sooner if I have any say in the matter."

The dream faded and Harry woke up. He climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. He put his glasses on, bringing the clock into focus. It was quarter after seven.

(Happy? Im sending another part, just for you!)

Harry pulled on some dragon hide pants and a silk shirt, adding some battle robes over top of the charmed clothes. He went downstairs, and, following the smell of food, found the kitchen. The two women were sitting at the table, talking quietly. Helga sew him first.

"Oh, Harry. You are up early. Did anyone visit you? Did you get any new abilities?" Harry chuckled and replied: "Yes, a few people visited me. First was this lady who said she was the goddess of water. She told me that I could call on water to help me. She made it so i could control water, from anywhere. Then there was this man that said he was the God of war, and he gave me the ability to cure anything that normal healers cannot.

"Then there was the Goddess of air, and she gave me the ability to control air. Then there was this other girl, the goddess of fire, who gave me the gift of being able to tame fire. She said I could touch it and make fire too.

"The last person I talked to was the guy that called himself the God of Life. He gave me the ability to call on anything living to help me. Apparently, if I concentrate, I can call animals or plants to me. He scared me. I was sitting in the meadow after The Goddess of Fire left and I stood up to see the pool of water and the trees and plants when he whispered in my ear and nearly scared me out of my skin." 

Helga and Rowena laughed and gave Harry a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. Harry helped himself to a jug of pumpkin juice. He devoured the food on the plate and talked with Rowena about the uses of a summoning spell.

They were discussing the dark uses when Godric stumbled in, closely followed by Salazarr. The two men ate quickly, and they went out for a run. As they ran along the edge of a lake a bit bigger than Hogwart's, Harry thought about the prophesy. He asked Rowena what she thought it meant, and she replied

"Harry, I think that it means that you will be the one to vanquish the dark lord and relieve the leader of the light. By the way, who is the dark lord and the leader of the light?" Harry sighed and said "A man called Voldemort, who's name is really Tom Riddle, is the dark lord, and a man called Dumbledore is the leader of the light."

"Oh. Now tell me what the Life God told you." Harry repeated what the man had said and Rowena looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, you will meet more people tonight I guess. Try calling water to wrap around you like a coat. Harry scrunched up his face and soon a cloak of water flowed behind him. Godric looked up and saw the billowing water.

"Hey, thats neat! How did you do that?" Harry chuckled and recounted the dream last might to the men. After he finished the second telling, Salazarr said: "Hey, can you do that with fire then?"

Harry sent the water cloak back to the lake and made a fire one, exactly like the water, but made of brilliant red flames. Godric carefully examined the cloak as he ran, and as they neared the mansion, the fiery cloak disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As they made it inside, Rowena plled him to a room that was upstairs. It was circular and had targets scattered around the room. Rowena taught him the incantations for several French and Italian spells, rather than Latin, so that the person trying to block them had a harder time doing so.

The first spell that Rowena taught him was an Italian spell that caused lacerations to appear on the body of whomever the curse hits. The incantation for that one is lacerazioni. Harry cried out the incantation, and cuts appeared all over the target he was aiming at.

Rowena praised him and taught him another Italian spell that caused burns to appear on the hands of the effected person, most of the time causing them to drop their wand. "mani bruciate" Harry yelled, and the target had burns all over its hands.

He is very good. Thought Rowena. She sent him to Helga to do a herbology lesson. After herbology, DADA, and transfiguration, Helga took Harry from the meditating room to the battle room, where Salazarr taught him to throw daggers, Godric taught him to use several kinds of swords, including the katana. Helga and Rowena taught him hand to hand combat and defense.

So the days passed, and soon Harry had learned all that the founders had to teach. He could cast over a million spells, and could rattle them off without a problem. He could use the katana and long sword almost perfectly, and hardly ever missed with the throwing daggers.

He had met all the people he had to meet in his dreams, and could now call upon the weather, make it rain, snow, hail or make a storm, courtesy of the Weather Goddesses. 

He also met the God of The Dead, Brother of God of the Living. The God of The Dead had given him the power to pull back someone that they truly cared about back from the Realms of the Dead. 

He also met some of his ancestors. There was a great-great-great-great grandfather that gave him the gift of empathy. The rest did not give gifts, but told him about his history. 

Last night, he met the Goddess of Love and Beauty, who gave him the gift of external and internal beauty. After the founders finished teaching him what they knew, they helped him with wandless magic.

He could do almost every spell wandless, but decided that when he dueled with other students and Dumbledore, he would use as little magic as possible. His gifts were his secret, except to Seamus, Draco, Blaise and Severus. He also decided to keep wandless magic a secret, excepting his friends. Harry realised with a start that he missed them.

He saw the God of life every night, but now they would sit on the ground by the pool and talk about life with the founders and at Hogwarts for Harry, and the gods and goddesses and animals and plants that talked to the God. Harry loved the idea of talking to plants and non-magic animals, so the god, who apparently liked Harry, gave him the extra gift. They sat and talked every night, from the time that Harry went to bed and when he woke up the next morning. When they talked, Harry felt like he was talking to a brother, or a best friend, or even a father.

Days passed, and Harry was ready to go back to his own Dimension. He had spent seven years with them. Before he did, the founders gave him presents. Godric gave him a necklace that would make his skin itch when there was someone who would try to assassinate him around. Rowena gave him a Ring that would change from blue to red if there was poison in what he was eating.

Helga gave him a soft silver cloak that would make him undetectable by anyone or anything. And Salazarr gave him two things: a bottle that changed colors, depending on the amount of danger in a certain place. Salazarr explained what each color meant, and Harry thanked him. Salazar handed him the last item, which was a small clock that had his name, and six other hands on it that could have names engraved in them.

Hary asked if he could engrave Seamus, Draco, Blaise, and Severus on four of the hands. Salazarr did, and the hands sprung to life. They spun around twice before coming to rest on 'home', where Harry's was at 'away but safe'. Harry thanked them all again, and Helga said "You can always come back for holidays. Just tap the letter you found in the vault and say the incantation that you used the last few times. Now be good, and don't forget us."

Then Helga hugged him. Rowena folloed suit, Godric gave him what he called a 'manly hug'. And Salazarr gave him a half-hug. "Be a good boy." Rowena told him. "Come back soon Harry!" Godric told him. Even Salazarr got emotional when Harry went to tap the parchment, and nearly knocked Harry over with a hug. In the seven years he stayed there, they were close.

Harry tapped the parchment and landed in the bathroom. He quickly washed himself in the still hot bath. He stepped out into the hall, and was going ot the kitchen when he saw the men looking guilty and excited in the sitting room.

A/N: Happy? I liked the idea of Harry being able to do just about everything. Sadly, there really are no actual lemons, or even a lime, in a lot of the story. This story is a little bit of everything, including slash.


	7. Shocking Snape and Snape's Offer

Chapter 7

"What did you guys do?" Draco smirked and said "Who, us?" Harry looked amusedly at them and merely nodded. Seamus went into the kitchen and came out with a huge sheet cake. It had a quidditch pitch on it, and the players, balls and snitch all moved.

Harry cut the piece that the snitch was hovering in, and the snitch flurried around the piece. Draco cut pieces for the rest of them. They laughed and Severus asked if he was feeling up to showing the magic he had inherited earlier that day.

Harry gave a small smirk and dug out four throwing daggers from the bag from the Potter vaults. He also took out a long sword and his katana. He went out to the grounds, the others trailing behind him. He went straight into the forest. Draco and Seamus went up beside Harry, Blaise and Severus close behind them.

Harry went to the clearing he had found in his sixth year. He quickly conjured a target and blasted it with a string of curses and spells. The dummy was instantly gone. Harry conjured a huge dummy that had dragon-like hide. He threw a string of strange hexes and it was a smoking heap of rubble.

He grinned and asked if they had seen elemental magic. They shook their heads and Harry called a tsunami from the ground. He wrapped the wave around himself like a cloak and then sent it back into the ground. He then made a fire wrap around himself like a flaming cocoon. Then he used the wind to lift himself up and made lightning strike the ground in front of him.

The men looked shocked and Harry conjured another dummy. He made it move randomly and he watched closely, and almost instantly a dagger protruded from the dummy's chest. Harry flicked his wrist and one was lodged where the belly would be. Another flick and a dagger was seen in the left eye of the dummy. A final flick and a fourth knife was sticking out of the left side of the ribcage.

Harry turned to the men. They looked at him. He winked at Draco and pulled out the long sword. He conjured another dummy and told Draco to fetch the daggers from the dummy that was currently in a heap on the ground. The dummy he had charmed to move and attack him, plus defend against his attacks moved at him, whipping out a long sword. Harry dueled for a while with the dummy before a quick slash beheaded it.

He retrieved the daggers from Draco, sheathing them and pulling out his katana. He made another dummy like the last one, but finished this one much quicker, with a stab through the heart and a quick twist. He sheathed the katana and the long sword and turned to his companions. "Well?" he asked.

Draco was the first to find his voice. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Harry smiled and answered "Another dimension that I was training with the founders for seven years." Draco laughed. "No really. Where did you learn to do that? Harry pulled the letter out and told everyone to touch the letter. They did, and he tapped it, saying the incantation. 

When the world stopped spinning, the group of men saw the sprawling mansion. Harry led them in and called for the founders. They came down the stairs and had tea. Draco and Blaise were fascinated by Salazarr and would not leave him alone. Harry sat with Rowena, who was explaining where they were to Severus, and how a year there was a minute in their world, as long as a person from there time was there, otherwise it was the same as theirs.

After some tea and biscuits, they went home. Severus was the first to speak "Wow. That place was awesome! They taught you that stuff? Would they teach us how to throw daggers and use those swords?" 

"Only one way to tell. We will as. Lets go...again!" they grabbed the letter and went back. Rowena greeted them. "Would you teach them how to fight with the swords and properly throw daggers?"

"Of course dear. They could use the skills. Just settle them into the rooms upstairs. Meet us down here in an hour." She swept away and Harry led them upstairs to the rooms. They went back downstairs and Godric taught them how to hold them and the proper wrist movement. They caught on fast, and were soon pretty good.

Salazarr taught the men to use the long sword, and Rowena took the teaching with the katana. They learned fast and could leave after only a year in the founder's universe later. The men went home and found that they were only gone for a a minute. They went to bed and woke up the next morning to find an owl for Harry.

Harry opened the envelope. It was from Ron. It was a letter asking about how he was, if the muggles were unbearable, if the article in the Daily Prophet was true, and if he was having a nice summer. He replied quickly, with a few sentences, and sent it off with the owl. He sat at the table as Severus ordered breakfast from the elves. The men ate quickly, and discussed what they would do that day.

The decided to go to Severus's lab and continue what they did the day they got home from the Slythrin vaults. Severus set up more of the little plates and put a drop from one carefully marked vial of potion onto the middle of the plate.

He went around the room, putting potion on each plate, resealing the vials after putting a drop on a plate, and picking another one. After every parchment had writing on it, Severus started the whole thing over again. After what seemed to be an hour, the pile of potions was gone, and Severus took the last scroll of parchment.

He put the scrolls with the potions and went into the living room. He sat with the teens, who inquired what he was doing. He told them "I was testing them...making sure that they were what they were marked as, and also how to brew it, with detailed directions and ingredients. Very useful. I am going to spend most of my time in the lab, reading the scrolls and brewing useful potions. Any of you, or even all of you, are welcome in the lab, as long as I am there."

A/N: Very generous of Sev, isn't it? Anyway, read and review!


	8. Harry's secrets and The Letter :Repost

A/N: I decided that I wanted to post a few parts at once, to get this story up ASAP. I want to concentrate on chapters I am writing at the moment, for my other stories. Also, I replaced the chapter content. It was originally a Harry/Seamus story, but I decided to change parts of it because I decided I liked Harry/Draco better for this story. I am so sorry for the confusion!

Chapter 8

He went back to the lab with a cup of coffee and Draco and Blaise went with him, leaving Seamus and Harry in the sitting room. Seamus started the conversation with "So, when did you get that training from the founders?"

"On my birthday, while I was supposedly taking a bath. It was so nice there. I met a ton of people, mostly Gods and Goddesses, but some relatively normal people too. That is where I got most of my powers, but some of them were ones I had, but had not tapped into yet."

"Like what?" 

"Watch." Harry scrunched his face up and suddenly, Seamus was looking at a brown eyed redhead. Unfortunetly, Severus and the Slythrin boys chose that moment to exit the lab. Severus immediately pointed his wand at Harry's chest.

"Who are you?" Severus said. "Harry." He scrunched up his face again, and became the green eyed, raven haired teen that the men knew.

"You're a metamorphagus." It was not a question that issued from Draco's mouth. "I am." Said Harry. I learned to control it when I went to the founder's house for training. It was not too hard to learn. Now you guys know. I was going to tell you earlier, but I never got a chance."

"At least we know now. You won't have to wear battle robes everywhere and you can get away from your fans." That was Draco. He had always understood that Harry hated being famous. But they had not been actual friends until last year. Draco had seen him disappear from the Great Hall. He had followed Harry to the astronomy tower, where Harry was standing on the wall, about to jump off. He had stopped him, coaxing him off the wall, and had held him while Harry cried, having cracked with the pain and pressure of his life.

Draco had never known that every one of Harry's parental figures died, having a mad man after you, living with abusive relatives, even when Dumbledore knew what he went through and never stopping them, and having every witch and wizard that did not follow the dark lord depend on killing the madman after him,.

Even Draco had never had to deal with problems and issues of such a magnitude, at least not all at once. Draco held Harry as he cried that night, and finally understood what it was like to be Harry Potter. He understood what it was like to be The-Boy-Who-Won't-Freaking-Die, and he learned a lesson that night, high up in the Astronomy tower. He learned that Harry only wanted to be normally other witch and wizard.

Harry was a normal boy...well, not normal, but not an instant hero, emotionless and soulless killing machine, a weapon for Dumbledore's use. He is a living, breathing, feeling man with morals. Harry is so much deeper than other people thought. He feels more guilt than any other individual, and more passion for every day he lives then anyone in the entire universe. He is beautiful, on the outside and inside. 

Draco has been Harry's confident ever since that night, that night of change when Draco's world was turned upside down and he realised just how mad his father's master is.

He wished he could take away even a small part of the weight on the young man's shoulders, could take some of the weariness and pain out of those expressive emerald orbs. The eyes of a man who had seen too much in his life. The eyes of a four hundred year old vampire, who does not want to be immortal anymore, because of the evils he committed, the hardships he has survived. The eyes of a old cripple who was so painfully injured, he asks his best friend or his wife or child, to put him out of his misery, end his life.

Maybe that was why he followed Harry that night. Maybe he saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. Maybe he wanted to insult him, maybe he wanted to help. But most likely, he will never know.

He wished that he could share Harry's hurts, make him forget. But Harry liked a man that would never realise it, and Harry will never say anything, for fear of rejection or having him die too. Draco wanted to help, so he decided to set them up.

He would need Blaise and Severus, and a few well written letters, sent on owls, to make it work. Yes... Draco thought with a mental smirk that would work nicely. He went and found Severus and Blaise, and dragged them into his room. 

Seamus was worried. Not a little worried either. Very, very worried. It was the twenty-fifth of August, and Harry was in his room. Now that was not what was worrying Seamus. Harry was in his room, which is also Seamus's room, and had locked it with a lot of charms. Seamus could not get in. Harry would not come out.

Harry had been in there for almost a week. He had not eaten, and that was bad. It started one morning, at breakfast. Harry had eaten two bowls of porridge, and a banana. Then the post came. A black owl swooped over Harry and landed in the sugar bowl. Harry pulled off the letter, and as he read, his face paled.

Then he just took off to our room and locked himself in. he had the letter, so the other men could not even read it and figure out what they could do. They took shifts at the doorway of Blaise and Draco's room. Draco took it from six to eight in the morning, Blaise from eight to ten, Severus from ten to noon, and Seamus from noon to two.

Then the shifts started again. And the last six hours of the day, or rather, night, were taken by Draco. Draco never said it, but Severus and Seamus know that he liked Harry. He loved his sense of humor, loved the way he spoke, and absolutely adored his looks. The thing that Draco liked most though, was his spirit. His spirit was amazing. Draco knew he would have cracked long before Harry had he been in his place. 

Harry sat on his bed. He had at least ten locking charms and four silencing charms on the door. He did not realise that the silencing charms had worn off though, and he let out all of his hurt, anger, guilt, and pain in a heartbreaking, earth shattering, bloodcurdling scream. He screamed for at least a minute, without stopping to take a breath.

He picked up the throwing daggers and conjured a target. He let his fury fly into those eighteen daggers. The daggers were all thrown in less than a minute, and he felt better. He decided to leave the room. Soon, but not yet. He gave another scream, louder and more emotion filled than the one before.

Draco, Blaise, Severus, and Seamus were gathered outside the door to the Griffindors' room. They had went running for the room when the first scream was heard. They came running and quickly began the questions, like 'Is something happening?', 'Is someone attacking him?' 'Is he okay?' Draco was quick to reassure them. "He's fine. He is just letting out emotions, in the only way he knows how. At least it's better then having him smash everything in sight."

Another scream, longer and more pain and hurt and anger was evident in it. This one lasted close to a minute and a half. Then there was the sound of something hard striking something soft. Seamus was pretty sure that Harry was punching something, or throwing stuff at the bed.

Then all was still and silent. There was the sound of him throwing himself on the bed. The men, bar Draco, went back downstairs. The sound of locking charms being removed made Draco start. The door eased open. Harry stepped into the hall.

Harry felt much better. He decided that he could face the men that he lived with. He had had a long talk with the God of Life, and had sorted out his emotions. He stepped into the hall, and saw Draco sitting on a love seat. His friend looked exhausted, to say it nicely.

He looked at him and said "Hey Dray." His voice was raspy and monotonous. He sounded like he had a sore throat, which he probably did from all that screaming. He sounded bad, but looked worse. He smelled like sweat, blood and tears mixed with soap and aftershave. No other odors were in the room. 

Apparently, the rule against underage magic did not apply inside Hogwarts. His hair was matted and dirty, and he was thin and looked sickly. He was pale. He was dirty. He was beautiful...to Draco, at least. Harry was standing there, staring at Draco. His beautiful emerald eyes were almost a forest green from pain and anger, and an emotion that Draco knew, but could not put his finger on.

Draco cleared his throat, and suggested a shower before heading downstairs, making sure that Harry could support himself. Harry nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Draco went to the kitchen. The other men in the house but Harry were waiting for him. They looked up in surprise. "What are you doing down here? I thought that you were waiting for Harry to come out." Seamus said, looking puzzled. "He came out. He is in the shower right now. Then he is having dinner and going to bed. He can sleep in the living room, it is closer to the kitchen. He will be weak for a while. It is best not to let him tire himself out."

The other men sent each other knowing looks. "Draco, why don't you stay in the living room with Harry. He might need the moral support." Blaise said, with Seamus adding "He might need more than that. What if he has a nightmare or wants to talk to you about the letter?" 

Draco nodded and sat down as Harry entered the kitchen, clean, wet, and clean-shaven. If he was beautiful when he was filthy, then he was drop-dead gorgeous when he is clean. Draco was staring, with Harry staring right back.

The Slythrin men looked pleased with the staring contest, and Blaise put the next part of his master plan into action.

"Harry! We are so glad to see you. We were so worried, but Draco sat by your room for about ten hours every day. And every time he switched with one of us to eat or sleep, he would come back about an hour before his shift. It was soooooo sweet. I wish I had someone to do that for me."

Then, with all the slyness and cunning he possessed, he left the room, with Seamus and Severus behind him. He stopped with the other two behind the door, and listened to the conversation going on between Harry and Draco.

"Did you really, Dray?"

"Stay so long waiting for you to come out?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to be there when you came out. I was so worried. I thought you had died. You were in there almost a week. What happened Harry?"

Harry shook and started to cry. "I got a letter that s-said t-that...oh Dray, its awful! Lavender- Lavender was murdered! And Volde-Voldemort left a message in her blood on the wall. It said 'You can never evade the Dark Lord for long, and this innocent was killed because you live.' I got Lavender killed, Draco!"

He dissolved in tears. "They did not print it in the Prophet because she was murdered by Voldemort, and they spent a year messing up my name. But the Quibbler and now everyone knows that I got her killed. She didn't even do anything! It's all my fault!"

He was sobbing and tears were running like rivers down the pale cheeks of the sad man. Draco gathered the raven-haired boy into his arms. "Hush, you did not do anything. That man is mad, he has no sense of right and wrong. Lavender was a target a long time ago. Voldemort is trying to make you feel guilty. It was not your fault. Shh...don't fret, you will feel better soon." Whispered Draco into Harry's ear. Harry calmed, and they sat that way for a while. Harry looked up and Draco looked down, and then their lips met. It was soft and sweet, and Draco let Harry kiss away his pain and hurt and guilt. It was a hungry kiss, and Draco was happy with it.

They broke apart when they needed to breathe, and Draco carried Harry into the living room, enlarging the sofa so that they both could sleep. Draco fell asleep to the sound of Harry's breathing.

The three men at the kitchen door left for their rooms, each with a knowing smile on their faces. Yes, things were good. 

Severus woke up at dawn the next morning. He went into the kitchen and peeked into the living room. Harry and Draco were curled up on the couch, arms and legs entwined. Severus smirked, thinking that he would not wake them. He sat at the table with a cup of coffee, and he waited for the four teens to wake up.

The first of those four stumbled into the kitchen about an hour after Severus sat down. "Morning S'vrus." Seamus mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He sat and accepted the offered mug of black coffee. He had finished the cup before he thought of something. He stood, and peeked into the living room. He stood watching for a moment, and turned back to the table with a soft smile on his face.

"He should be happy for once. He has had such a hard life. Half of the stuff he has in his life everyday is enough to drive anyone in the world totally and completely insane. Don't they make a cute couple Severus?"

"I suppose so. He really has had a bad life. The thing with his relatives, the philosopher's stone, having people believe that he was setting a monster on muggleborns, then having dementors suck the only happy memories that Harry has, leaving him with the days he wished to forget. And then he had the triwizard tournament, Diggory being murdered, and the rise of the Dark Lord. 

"And in his fifth year, there was that horrible woman who used a Blood Quill on him and left him with another scar. And having to deal with the rules she made, and Black dying at the hands of Bellatrix not enough, he blames himself for the mutt dying." 

He paused, apparently thinking of last year.

"And last year. He had to deal with the funeral of another friend, that little Creevy brat. The one that fell in the lake his first year. And then Voldemort came to the school on Halloween, and his scar reopening. And having dreams where he feels every curse on every death eater. And then dealing with that attack on Hogsmead, and then the Death Eater raid on that muggle town. And then Dumbledore started meddling worse than ever, and harry coming to you and me to confide in. not to mention that night in the astronomy tower. And then this summer, he was abused worse then ever, and started wearing glamour charms all day and all night."

He stopped, feeling terrible for the former bane of his existence. He was so cruel all those years. For five years he made every day of Harry's life at Hogwarts a living Hell. He felt so bad about it, he refused to play his part in potions to him anymore. He remembered the night that he had found Harry's well kept secret.

_It was a dark and stormy night at the beginning of the school year, and he felt magic on a classroom door. Silencing charms. He had pulled open the door to find the poor young man standing on the top of a desk, screaming all of his emotions out. The sound was heart wrenching. He had waited until Harry had collapsed onto the floor before pulling him onto his lap and actually comforting him. He noticed a charm on Harry himself, and he did not reconise what it was. He whispered 'Finite' and saw the real Harry Potter._

The teen was extremely malnourished, thin, and small. He had scars on almost every inch of his skin that was visible. He remembered the horror at seeing this. He had lifter harry, who had fallen into a state of awake unawareness. Severus had pulled off the robes, and Harry was immediately alert. "Shush, I just want to see your chest and back." Harry looked suspicious, but let the older man pull off his button down school shirt.

Severus was disgusted. He saw huge long scars, partially healed gashes, and clearly written words carved into the back of the back of the raven-haired teen. The words were easily written. There was 'Freak' 'Worthless' and another word that looked like 'Queer'. He had scooped the young man into his arms, and was appalled by the lightness of the sixteen year old student. He could not have weighed even a hundred pounds. Severus guessed that he weighed roughly eight pounds. He carried the man into the infirmary and called for the mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey came running out in a nightgown, and asked what all the fuss was. Then she saw the young man in the snarky potions master's arms. She directed him to the nearest bed and stripped him. He was not marked below the waist, oddly enough. The mediwitch waved her wand and he was in a hospital gown. She ran a diagnostic spell, running the wand twice up and down the teen, and setting it point down on a sheet of parchment. It wrote out his history.

Then it wrote down current ailments. The list was very long. It listed the problems, and what caused it. It also let you know the exact day that they happened. If something happened several times on different days, it would list the three most recent. If they were sick, it would have the date it set in.

Infection: lacerations; July seventh   
Lacerations: whip; August thirtieth, August thirty-first, September firs  
Broken tibia: lamp; June fifteenth  
Broken ribs: Smeltings stick; June seventh, July fourteenth, July twenty-seventh  
Liquid in lungs: punctured by broken rib: August seventeenth  
smashed wrist: Smeltings stick; July seventh  
scarred writing: heated knife; June sixth; Blood quill; random times last year, traced by knife June eighth.  
Anorexia: not eating; august thirtieth, thirty-first, September first  
Extreme anal scarring and rips: Repeated rape; August Thirtieth, thirty-first, and September first.

Severus thought he would be sick. He ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He came back in a few minutes, and saw Poppy healing Harry. He helped her cure the infection, heal the bones, and repair the lung that was punctured. He could not stay while she healed the cuts and fade the scars. He left and when she came back, she had healed everything but the scar tissue from being raped by his uncle. She had Severus hold him down as she healed im, as it hurt badly. Harry did not move or make a noise. He lay there like a broken doll, and it broke Severus's heart.

He had cared for the boy from that day forward, giving him nutrient potions and ones that helped him deal with the effects of the spells and potions he had gotten from Madam Pomfrey, who insisted the Harry call her Poppy.

Harry had come to him when he had nightmares, and Severus got him to open up. Then that night came, the night Harry almost jumped off the top of the tower. But Draco got him to come down, and the two were inseparable after that night. Draco had come to Severus after harry let out his entire history to him, and Severus replied "I knew."

Man Draco had gotten mad. Severus was interrupted from reliving last year when Blaise came into the kitchen. He went and peeked into the living room, and came to the table smiling.

"Those two really are cute. But i have never seen someone sleep at that angle before. Harry's neck is gonna hurt terribly when he wakes up."

Seamus and Severus looked at each other and peered into the living room. Harry awe curled up into Draco, with his head curled against his chest and held there by Draco's chest.

They went back into the kitchen "You're right. That looks horribly uncomfortable. Then they heard a moan from inside the living room. Blaise stuck his head in and came back smirking. "Harry woke up, and his neck most definitely hurts. Draco muttered a healing spell and he and Harry stumbled into the kitchen, holding hands. The other three men in the room were pretending not to notice. They ate and went into the living room. They decided to visit Gringotts again. They would visit the Other founder's vaults, and look for anything useful. They also decided to look inside one or two of Merlin's vaults.


End file.
